


Pedido de Natal

by Pipezinha



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Gay Sex, Good surprise at Xmas, M/M, This is what friends are for, With a lovely end, but no spoiler, fluffy love, possible m-preg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: Weiss Kreuz e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas vamos usá-los para contar uma história um tantinho dramática com final feliz. Só não posso contar mais pra não estragar a surpresa.





	1. Capítulo 1

PEDIDO DE NATAL

Capítulo 1

Durante os últimos cinco anos, o relacionamento de Ran e Omi floresceu, desabrochou, teve altos e baixos e culminou numa união estável. Nesse meio de tempo, Aya-chan também arrumou alguém e se casou. Ran não era mais o poço de gelo indecifrável após todo esse tempo, mas anos do mesmo comportamento o tornaram uma pessoa extremamente discreta. Ainda agora, para acariciar a barriga estufada da irmã e sentir o sobrinho pulando irrequieto lá dentro, ele preferia fazer isso quando não tinha ninguém olhando. Os olhos plácidos de Aya-chan observavam o brilho das orbes violetas ao levar um chute ou outro.

-Ele é bem ativo, não?

-Hai.

-Você gosta de crianças, oni-san. Mesmo que não queira admitir, debaixo dessa fachada de seriedade, você quer mais é rolar pelo chão com um chibi...

Ran Fujimiya sorriu levemente e encarou a jovem futura mãe:

-Hn... você sabe o que dizem dos sobrinhos? Que são melhores que filhos porque quando enchem o saco, você pode devolver para os pais levarem embora...

-ONII-CHAN!! Não acredito que você crê nisso... – Aya disse com um olhar chocado. Como o sorriso do ruivo apenas aumentou um pouco, ela riu, reconhecendo que caiu novamente nas implicâncias do irmão.

Foi quando ouviram Omi voltar das compras e Ran se levantou para ajuda-lo. Aya ficou no mesmo lugar, perdida em pensamentos...

“Talvez essa seja a maneira dele diminuir o incômodo de pensar que ele teve que fazer uma escolha ao se decidir por ficar com o Omiitchi... Ou o amor ou filhos. Que injustiça! Todos que se amam deviam poder frutificar esse amor... Nossa, os hormônios da gravidez estão me deixando maluca... Onde já se viu, homens grávidos?”

Depois do lanche da tarde, o marido de Aya-chan veio busca-la e Omi viu, com uma ponta de tristeza, o seu amado ruivo ser cuidadoso com a gravidinha ao acomoda-la no carro. Suspirou, passando a mão inconscientemente no abdômen definido por anos de academia. “Não se pode ter tudo neste mundo”.

Omi já não era apenas um chibi loirinho, kawaii e chorão. Já era um jovem de vinte e dois anos, os cabelos loiros nos ombros, um pouco mais alto e forte, que fazia as meninas na rua virarem para acompanharem sua passagem.

Estava na cozinha, colocando a louça suja no lava-louças quando sentiu os braços de Ran puxarem seu corpo ao encontro do dele. Se encaixou, encostando a cabeça no ombro e já expondo o pescoço, na rotina da carícia conhecida. O ruivo também conhecia a rotina e esfregou o nariz naquela pele clara, depois cobrindo a extensão com beijos até morder e lamber, sentindo os pelos se eriçarem...

-Ah, os sábados à tarde... – suspirou Omi...

-Espero a semana toda por eles... – sussurrou Ran, deslizando uma das mãos pelo corpo do esposo, enquanto apertava o tórax dele e enfiava a língua na orelha indefesa.

Omi não tinha como não gemer e tentar escapar, o roçar do protesto apenas excitando mais o parceiro, que acabava agarrando-o para mante-lo no abraço, roçando um corpo no outro até Omi se virar para beija-lo e pedir para ser despido logo, por tudo que era mais sagrado, e o pedido ser atendido, o loiro tentando escapar para o quarto, o ruivo seguindo-o tirando a roupa dele e a própria, sem deixar de toca-lo, quebrando os beijos o mínimo possível... Às vezes conseguiam chegar ao quarto, na maioria das vezes fazendo amor na cozinha, na sala ou nas escadas, conforme a urgência de Ran ou a agilidade de Omi.  

Naquele domingo de manhã em questão, Ran despertou com um som que não era comum, mas familiar. O som de alguém com náusea. Passou a mão pela outra extremidade da cama, confirmando: era Omi no banheiro. (Podia ser alguém lá fora...^^) Levantou-se se espreguiçando e molhou uma toalha de mão na água fria. Depois passou na nuca, na testa e no rosto do amado:

-Que foi? Alguma coisa que comemos no restaurante tailandês não te caiu bem? Volte pra cama, você está tão pálido...

-Não sei... Eu estava bem até colocar os pés fora da cama. De repente, o quarto virou de ponta cabeça e eu tive esse enjôo horroroso... E só de pensar em fazer o café da manhã, eu... ai, com licença, me desculpe, mas... – correu de volta pro vaso.

Fujimiya franziu a testa, mas colocou um robe e desceu, a fim de fazer um chá que assentasse o estômago rebelde de seu koibito. Quando voltou pro quarto, Omi estava com a toalha molhada em cima dos olhos, pálido mas tranqüilo. Ajudou-o a se sentar e comer algumas torradinhas com o chá, a ternura do cuidado acalmando muito mais o loiro que o chá propriamente dito.

Durante dias, Omi vomitou ao levantar. Mas ele descobriu como sair da cama sem problemas... Trabalhar foi outra dificuldade, já que ele se sentia enjoado com perfumes enjoativos ou outros cheiros muito fortes... Ele mantinha a sua sala na Kritiker com o ar condicionado bem fresquinho, o que diminuía seu desconforto e pedira as secretarias do andar pra usarem pouco perfume ou mudarem para cheiros mais amadeirados. Elas, que viram o seu chefe pálido, com olheiras e vomitando direto, resolveram colaborar (Ran já não trabalhava mais em ações de campo, se voltando para a escolha e o treinamento de recrutas). Os exames normais do aparelho digestivo não acusaram nada de diferente, mas o de urina e sangue detectaram sutis sinais de anormalidade. O médico chamou Omi.

-Tsukiyono-san, temos que discutir sobre os resultados de seus exames de sangue e urina...

Omi mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo lágrimas há muito contidas se acumularem. “E eu que deixei de chorar à toa há muito tempo...”

-Doutor, seja sincero comigo, mas não deixe meu parceiro saber de nada. Seja o que for, eu preciso poupa-lo de um novo sofrimento com hospitais e gente internada e...

-Calma, meu jovem... Talvez seja apenas o caso de exames trocados... E mesmo que minhas suspeitas se confirmem, não é nada grave, apenas... estranho. Responda às minhas perguntas, por favor...

-Sim...

-Há quanto tempo vem sentindo esse enjôo?

-Há mais de quarenta dias, mas piorou na última semana...

-Tem percebido aumento ou queda brusca de peso?

-Ah, sim, claro. Como eu não consigo manter nada no estômago eu emagreci bastante, aliás, eu fico cansado à toa agora. Devo estar com anemia, não é?

-Ligeiramente... Última pergunta... É extremamente pessoal, por favor, me perdoe invadir sua privacidade assim, mas como seu médico e a fim de descobrir a verdade, eu tenho que saber. Tem tido sangramentos?

Omi ficou roxo até a raiz dos cabelos... Abriu a boca, fechou, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo.

-Sim. Al-al-algumas vezes...

-Sempre na mesma época? Durante um certo período de tempo? Ou apenas pós-coito?

“Céus! Como isto é embaraçoso... Mas pense, Omitchi... É só quando Ran extrapola – como é bom quando ele extrapola... – ou tem uma certa regularidade...”

-Pós-coito, e dura dois dias... – confessou Omi, constrangido.

O médico pensou um pouco e resolveu avançar mais.

-Mas seu... seu amante não é sempre violento, é? Quero dizer, não sangra sempre que ele é um pouco mais abusado...

-NÃO! Ele é um amante terno... mas parece que naquela semana do mês EU estou mais abusado e... –ficou mais vermelho, se possível. – Bem...

-Ok. É suficiente. Pelos resultados nos exames de sangue e urina, há vestígios de progesterona. Essa semana do mês em que você se sente mais, digamos, abusado, são seus hormônios trabalhando... O incrível que o resultado só tenha se dado agora, depois de tanto tempo de tentativas inconscientes...

-Progesterona? Mas esse não é o hormônio feminino?

-Sim. Descobrimos que você tem todo um aparelho reprodutor feminino interno, embora ele não tenha se desenvolvido na mesma época do externo masculino. Ele só ficou maduro agora...

Omi sentiu sua velha conhecida, a vertigem, atingi-lo com tudo... As últimas palavras do médico soaram já no meio do nevoeiro do desmaio...

-Assim sendo, Tsukiyono-kun, há 95% de chances que você esteja grávido...

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Capítulo 2

PEDIDO DE NATAL

 

CAPITULO 02

Ran foi avisado de que Omi passou mal na consulta médica. Procurou não demonstrar conhecimento na hora do almoço, mas antes da saída foi se informar com o médico.

-Com licença... Doutor, meu esposo deve ter dito ao senhor para não me contar nada, para me poupar de eventuais sofrimentos. Mas eu quero saber sem rodeios o que ele tem. Se for algo grave, quero estar ao lado dele o tempo todo.

-Bem, será ótimo se o senhor ficar ao lado dele todo o tempo, Fujimiya-kun, mas o estado dele não inspira mais cuidados que os normais para mulheres na condição de seu cônjuge.

Ran piscou seus belos olhos violetas duas vezes. Pigarreou e confessou:

-Me desculpe, mas acho que eu não compreendi a associação de idéias. Que tipo de cuidados o senhor se refere? Mulheres na condição de Omi? Seja mais claro, por favor.

-Oh, sim. Vou ser direto. Seu esposo está grávido.

Apesar de há alguns anos Ran Fujimiya não se considerar um cara violento, achar que estava mais comedido, seu sangue ferveu como antes e o médico se viu erguido pelo colarinho e prensado na parede.

-Que tipo de brincadeira sem graça é essa? – a voz saiu baixa e perigosa.

-Cof, cof... Por favor, Fujimiya-san, acalme-se e me solte. Por favor?

-Está falando sério? Mas como pode ser possível. Tsukiyono é um homem. Comprovo o fato todos os dias.

-Oh, é algo formidável. Uma revolução interna! Os órgãos femininos não se desenvolveram na mesma época que os masculinos, mas estavam lá, abrindo caminho organismo adentro. – e explicou a um ruivo embasbacado tudo de novo.

-Ainda não acredito... Ele parecia tão... tão calmo, indiferente na hora do almoço...

-Devia estar em estado de choque ainda... Tenha paciência com ele, Fujimiya-san. Os hormônios vão criar uma montanha-russa emocional em seu esposo. Às vezes ele vai estar eufórico, noutras ele vai chorar por um prato fora do lugar.

-Sim... sim... OOOOOOOOH, SIIMMMM!! – Ran ergueu os braços e jogou a cabeça pra trás, depois cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Meu Deus, obrigado. O-BRI-GA-DO!! Doutor, desculpe meus maus modos lá trás.

-Normal, uma reação normal, Fujimiya-san. Mas sua alegria de agora desculpa tudo...

-Sim, sim, obrigado por enquanto, obrigado... – foi agradecendo enquanto saía do consultório e se dirigia para o escritório de Omi. A secretária estava repassando a agenda do dia seguinte, encaixando algumas coisas, quando Ran parou na porta. Ela foi esperta para deixar para depois e se retirar, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Algum problema? – perguntou Omi, surpreso com a aparição fora de hora.

-Não, porque teria? Não posso vir te ver, simplesmente?

-Se eu não te conhecesse bem, poderia até engolir isso... Mas você está com aquele olhar de quem está aprontando alguma...

-Opa, mocinho... Eu tenho a fisionomia esculpida em gelo, não era isso que Yohji dizia?

-“Time flies and people changes” diria Hiramaya . Portanto, nem você escapa dessa verdade, Fujimiya-kun.

-Nem você, Omiitchi. Quem diria que logo VOCÊ seria capaz de esculpir a SUA fisionomia em pedra pra que eu não desconfiasse de nada?

O loiro ficou um pouco mais pálido e tentou disfarçar.

-Desconfiasse? Estamos falando do quê, Ran?

-De algo muito importante que está acontecendo, aqui, agora...

-Algo importante? – Omi levantou-se devagar, para evitar a vertigem e deu a volta na mesa, pronto para fugir para o banheiro... Mas Ran se aproximou rapidamente dele.

-Sim. Ora, vamos, itooshi, me diga a verdade... O que o médico lhe disse?

-Você já sabe...

-Mas quero ouvir da sua própria boca. Diga. Vamos, diga as palavras mágicas.

-Ran-chan, vamos ter um bebê... – e a reação foi inédita, nunca prevista, nem em seus melhores sonhos.

O ruivo o agarrou pela cintura e o ergueu rodando com ele, gritando de alegria. Omi se desesperou. Ran ouviu o gemido profundo que ele deu e colocou-o no chão preocupado.

-Machuquei alguma coisa? Fiz algo de errado?

Omi só balançou a cabeça enquanto corria para o banheiro. Alguns minutos depois voltava enxugando o rosto e as mãos.

-Me esqueci desse problema... desculpe, koi.

-Vai passar logo, o médico me garantiu... Por hora, Ran-chan, menos empolgação... – Omi deu uma risadinha... – Ai, como os outros vão reagir?

As reações foram até normais. Ligaram para Yohji, que havia se casado e morava em outra província, cuidando de uma loja de artigos importados. Ken namorava a irmã dele, Hiramaya Kudou, que era violoncelista e vocalista de uma banda e estava sempre fora, em concerto ou em tournée. O ex-playboy só fez tirar uma com a cara do ruivo (como sempre):

-Geez, Ran. Até nisso você quis me passar a perna? Fez que fez até engravidar o pobre do Omiitchi?

Mas o ex-espadachim tinha mais jogo de cintura...

-Você que é um lerdo... daqui a pouco até Hiramaya aparece de barriga por aí...

-EU CASTRO AQUELE DESGRAÇADO!!

Omi escutou o berro de longe. Era uma piada os ciúmes que Yohji sentia da irmã. E Ran sempre o pegava nesse ponto fraco dele.

-Oras, Kudou. O que você acha que eles ficam fazendo durante as noites da tournée quando tudo acaba? Jogando damas?

-Vamos mudar de assunto?

Ran sorria. Ele queria contar a todo mundo como a barriga de Omi crescia, tímida a princípio até despontar com tudo aos cinco meses. Como eles transformaram o escritório em dormitório infantil. As compras de enxoval, com uma emburrada e enciumada Aya-chan a tiracolo, agora que tinha perdido o lugar de destaque nas atenções do irmão. O sobrinho foi relegado ao plano de... sobrinho. Omi visitava-a sempre que podia pra ir aprendendo algumas coisas na prática e lia, lia muito. Livros, pesquisa na Internet, cursos para grávidas. Um dia, lá pelo sexto mês, um furacão loiro passou pela cidade para vê-los, trazendo na bagagem um monte de brinquedos. Foi no dia em que Omi teve vontade de comer melancia com catchup e Ken, Hiramaya e Ran dividiram a cidade em três setores diferentes para tentar achar a fruta fora da estação. Hira trouxe porque teve a brilhante idéia de subornar um chef de restaurante de um hotel cinco estrelas.

-Pelo menos meu filho não vai nascer com cara de melancia...

A emoção de encostar a mão e sentir o bebê empurrando, chutando? Era o SEU bebê, com quem eles conversavam, cantavam, brincavam... Hira deixou umas fitas gravadas que acalmavam o irrequieto Fujimiya nas piores horas. No primeiro ultrassom, os pais choraram. Quando descobriram que era uma menina então, Ran passou mal. Omi vivia com a caixa de lenços pra cima e pra baixo.

Mas aos sete meses, Omi sentiu umas dores embaixo estranhas. Bem doloridas. E uns dias depois das dores terem começado, veio o sangramento. Ele chamou Ran, que ligou imediatamente para uma ambulância. Deitados no sofá, esperando, Omi chorava.

-Ainda não ta na hora... Ainda não...

-Calma, itooshi...

-Oh, por favor, por favor... por favor... quem permitiu esse milagre, que não permita que agora acabe assim...

-Shh... Não vai acabar nada... Olha, a ambulância chegou...

-Ran, você vai comigo?... Fica comigo... RAN! RAN! RAAAAANNN!

-Que foi, Omi? Calma... Acorde... Você está tendo um pesadelo...

-Hein?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Nossa, agora vocês me matam, ne? Minhas orelhas vão queimar, eu vou espirrar até cair o nariz... Calma, gente, o fic não acabou... Tem mais....


	3. Capitulo 3

PEDIDO DE NATAL

 

ULTIMO CAPITULO

-Omiitchi, acorde... Você está tendo um pesadelo. – Ran o abraçou com mais força, para que ele parasse de se debater.

-Hein? – Omi abriu os olhos, sem entender. – Onde estamos?

-Estamos em nossa cama, no nosso quarto. – o ruivo tentou ler algo nos olhos assustados do amado, mas só lia confusão e medo.

-E o nosso bebê? Eu perdi nosso bebê? – os olhos de Omi se encheram de lágrimas...

-Que bebê, koi?

Omi se soltou de um rapelão dos braços de Ran e foi se olhar no espelho. Nada. Nem um corte na barriga, nem estrias, o abdomem continuava tanquinho, o peito no lugar, nada que indicasse uma gravidez interrompida. Ran observava-o, sem dizer nada. Omi virou-se e correu para o banheiro, onde ficou um bom tempo. O ex-espadachim até chegou a se levantar e parar na porta, ouvindo os soluços abafados do amado. Resolveu não interferir, AINDA. Se Omi quisesse, contaria. Voltou pra cama, esperando. Omi tinha chorado com o rosto enfiado na toalha de banho, porque sua vontade era de gritar muito, de frustração, dor, ciúmes... Sim, ciúmes. Aya-chan ia ter um filho, aquilo que ele, Omi Tsukiyono mais queria no mundo, poder ter um filho do homem que amava. A natureza às vezes era injusta. Mas não podia viver eternamente no banheiro, com o rosto enfiado na toalha, sentindo pena de si mesmo e preocupando Ran. Então lavou o rosto e voltou para a cama. O ruivo não perguntou nada, o loiro abraçou-o e ficaram um tempo apenas partilhando a ternura do momento.

-Sente-se melhor? – Ran deu um beijo no topo da cabeça clara.

-Ainda não. Foi um sonho muito real. Mas vai passar.

-Quer me contar sobre ele?

-Depois.

Passados alguns dias, o “depois” nunca chegava. Mas o ruivo não era nenhum lerdo... Foi juntando algumas pontas soltas, alguns comentários sobre o final da gravidez de Aya-chan... Quando o sobrinho nasceu, Omi deu uma desculpa qualquer e não foi ao hospital. Só o conheceu depois de duas semanas. Foi a própria Aya que deu a dica final ao irmão.

-Omi está com problemas?

-Porque pergunta?

-Ele está mais triste e calado que o normal. Você deveria dar mais atenção a ele, Onii-chan.

-Acha?

-Sim. O nascimento de Hiroshi o afetou muito. Ele ficou inseguro, porque é difícil, mas ele nunca vai poder te dar um filho, por mais que te ame. Se isso afeta as mulheres em relação ao marido, o que não dirá um homem.

-O Omi é mais forte que isso...

-Não é não. Ele pode ser o todo poderoso chefe de uma empresa (É. Para os outros, Omi e Ran trabalham numa empresa multi-nacional) mas é um ser humano, com sentimentos tão comuns como ciúmes e insegurança. Na cabeça dele, você pode querer trocá-lo por uma mulher que te dê um filho, no dia que te der realmente vontade de ter um. A cabeça pensa de um jeito, racionalizando, mas o coração é traidor.

Ran não disse nada, mas ficou pensando sobre tudo isso... Coincidentemente, a Kritiker viu-se diante de um caso sério, que absorveu muito da atenção de Omi e deu a chance a Ran de viajar para obter uns dados importantes. Este aproveitou a desculpa para se desviar por uns dias. Ele contatou Yohji e o nomeou seu procurador no assunto que tinha em mente. Depois voltou para casa, sem transparecer nada no rosto, se bem que tinha um olhar mais terno ao olhar para o amado e de vez em quando dava umas risadinhas travessas. Omi achava que era por causa do sobrinho e ficava um pouco mais enciumado. Umas duas semanas antes do Natal, o avô Takatori chamou Omi para conversar com ele e Ran achou melhor ficar em casa, para preparar tudo para a ceia de Natal, já que eles convidaram Aya-chan e o marido, Yohji e a esposa, Ken e Hiramaya, Birman e Manx e seus namorados... Omi nem disse nada, do tipo “mas vai começar duas semanas mais cedo a preparar as coisas?” porque sabia que visita à família Takatori era algo demais a pedir ao esposo, mesmo que o velho avô estivesse mais perto dos ancestrais que nunca... Assim que o trem de Omi virou a curva, Ran deu meia volta e saiu correndo atrás de uma loja de materiais de construção além de ligar para Aya-chan e dizer: “Sinal verde! Temos pelo menos duas semanas...” A irmã deu aquela risadinha travessa, que estava virando marca de família e chamou a babá de Hiroshi, para acompanha-la em algumas compras...

Três dias antes do Natal, um Omi irritado estava voltando pra casa, bufando:

-Eu sinto um cheiro de conspiração no ar... Meu avô poderia ter me deixado voltar pra casa mais cedo, mas ficou me segurando até agora... Sempre que eu ligava pro Ran, ele nem brigava muito comigo, me incentivando a ficar... Estão aprontando alguma nas minhas costas...

Pegou um táxi e parou em frente à casa. Estava toda enfeitada, luzes piscando, um boneco de neve com cartola e vassoura na mão acolhendo os que chegavam. Ao som do carro se retirando a porta se abriu e um loiro mais alto que Omi colocou a cabeça para espiar, depois gritou para dentro:

-ELE CHEGOU!!

Omi sentiu sua irritação se esvair completamente ao ser esmagado num abraço de urso por Yohji.

-Yohji-kun! Chegou quando?

-Há dois dias! Venha, venha, temos chocolate quente, lareira acesa e muito amor pra dar... Ohohoh!

Lá dentro um ruivo sorridente lhe ajudou a tirar o casaco e o cachecol, lhe deu um beijo cheio de saudades e colocou uma xícara de um chocolate grosso e fumegante nas mãos.

-Okaeri!

-Arigato... E Hira e Ken?

-Virão no dia de Natal. Não conseguiram passagem pra mais cedo...

-Com certeza, aquele cabeça de bagre do Kenken esqueceu-se de fazer reservas... E pensar que ele é chefe de equipe e secretário de minha irmã... Incompetente...

Asuka Kudou (é, ele tem um fraco por esse nome...), a esposa de Yohji, deu uma risada e abraçou o marido.

-Aiaiai... É Natal, amor, pelo menos dê um desconto nessa época...

E brincando, rindo, Omi nem se deu conta dos olhares que os três trocavam. Quando passou pelo corredor em direção ao quarto, sentiu um cheiro diferente vindo do escritório. Mas estava trancado! Ran vinha logo atrás dele...

-Que cheiro estranho...

-Ah, são os móveis novos que eu comprei...

-Você comprou móveis novos para o escritório? – estranhou Omi.

-Sim... Mas é uma surpresa de Natal pra você... Vai ter que se agüentar até lá. Me promete?

-Hummm... não sei... o que eu ganharia com isso?

-Boa pergunta, Tsukiyono-sama... Posso pensar em algumas possibilidades bem vantajosas para o senhor, aqui e agora... – O ruivo abraçou-o por trás e se esfregou no corpo dele, sussurrando no ouvido – Afinal, lá se foram algumas tardes de sábado perdidas e eu tenho que cobra-las de acordo, certo?

Omi ainda tentou argumentar (por educação, claro)

-Temos visitas, koibito.

-São da família... Eles entenderão se sumirmos por uns minutinhos...

-Por uns minutinhos eu não quero!

-Esse é meu itooshi! – Ran pegou-o nos braços. – Vamos ver se chegamos a um consenso entre o tamanho da minha saudade e o da minha educação.

-Espero que seja do jeito que eu lembro... – Omi deu uma casquinada maliciosa.

-Te mostro já, hentaizinho...

O dia seguinte foi ocupado pelos preparativos da ceia em si e Omi nem teve tempo de se lembrar do quarto fechado. E achou que a ansiedade de Ran e Yohji com a demora de Hira e Ken normal, afinal, havia uma possibilidade chata de que eles não viessem para a ceia. Já estavam pondo a mesa, meio chateados, quando as portas de um carro bateram e ouviram vozes gritando lá de fora:

-Ó DE CASA!!

-A COMIDA JÁ TÁ NA MESA??

-DÁ PRA ABRIR A PORTA?? AQUI TÁ UM FRIO DO CARAMBA!!

-OKAERI! OKAERI! – disseram todos, abrindo a porta.

Hira entrou primeiro, carregando uma cesta de vime embrulhada em papel celofane, com um grande laço rosa em cima. Ran e Aya-chan sentiram o coração bater mais forte. Asuka abraçou Yohji e começou a chorar silenciosamente. Ken veio atrás com as malas. Omi sorriu pra eles, estranhando o silêncio que se fez, depois que a porta se fechou. Olhou para a loira, que punha a cesta cuidadosamente no sofá:

-Que bom que deu tempo de vocês chegarem... Estávamos preocupados... Que é isso, Hira-chan? Uma cesta de Natal?

O sorriso da loira, que sempre foi grande, agora estava radiante. Ela tremia quando pegou na mão de Omi e trouxe-o para perto da cesta.

-De certo modo, é, Omiitchi. É o seu presente de Natal.

-Verdade? E o que é? – perguntou ele, enquanto abria o laço e o papel celofane. Ao olhar pra dentro da cesta, ele aproximou mais o rosto para confirmar o conteúdo, depois ergueu o corpo, colocando a mão sobre a boca... – Mas é... é...

-É! – Hiramaya ria, chorava, dava pulinhos, batia palmas... – É um bebezinho... Sua filha, Omiitchi...

-Como? Como pode... – Omitchi estava chorando sem perceber e virou-se para Ran. – Você...

-NOSSA filha, você quis dizer, não é, Hira? – Ran aproximou-se de Omi, abraçando-o. – Feliz Natal, meu amor.

-Vocês não compraram um bebê, certo? Ou seqüestraram um?

-Hey, hey. – Yohji se aproximou, desmanchando a franja de Omi, num gesto mais do que conhecido. – Nós te amamos e faríamos qualquer coisa pra te ver feliz, mas nada contra a lei...

-Ta certo que andamos mexendo uns pauzinhos pra agilizar o processo. – informou Manx – Mas está tudo dentro da lei de adoção.

Omi se agarrou na roupa de Ran, em dúvida se não ia enfartar de alegria ali, naquele momento. Depois jogou a cabeça pra trás, numa gargalhada de pura felicidade. E suspirou alto:

-EU AMO TODOS VOCÊS! AMO! – E se soltando do abraço do ruivo, enfiou as mãos na cesta com cuidado, trazendo o bebê bem agasalhadinho para junto do peito. – Foi por isso que vocês demoraram?

-Foi. Precisamos passar na província dela pra apanha-la e não foi fácil fazer essa baldeação pra cá... Não é linda? Ela tem olhos azuis...

-E disseram que ela vai ficar ruiva... – completou Aya-chan. – Mas a surpresa não para aí.

-Tem mais?

-Claro. Eu não disse que comprei móveis novos? – e Ran piscou o olho.

Lá em cima, escritório aberto, Omi pensou que ia desmaiar. Como no seu sonho, ele tinha se transformado num acolhedor quarto de criança. Tudo em tons pasteis, cheio de lacinhos, brinquedos, um berço grande no meio...

-Espero que goste... – Aya-chan sorriu. – Eu e Suryia-dono que escolhemos, com alguns palpites do Onii-chan sobre o que você gostaria...

-É perfeito... – Omi passou os dedos sobre a cômoda, olhou para os móbiles no teto... – Por isso meu avô me segurou lá tanto tempo...

-Sim. Ele cumpriu bem o papel dele...

-Oras, todos vocês me enganaram direitinho esse tempo todo... Podiam ganhar o Oscar tranqüilos...

Risadas. Foi quando a barriga de Ken roncou, lembrando que ainda havia uma ceia lá embaixo esperando.

-Tinha que estragar todo um clima natalino perfeito... – resmungou Yohji.

-Mas a comida ta lá pra ser comida, Yohji-kun. – Riu Omi. –Vamos, pessoal. Vamos partilhar nossa ceia.

-Ai, eu não to com muita fome, não. – gemeu Hiramaya, ficando pálida.

-Enjôo de novo, amor?

-Hm-hm...

-O QUE? CADE A FACA DE DESTRINCHAR O PERU? Eu vou destrinchar outro peru esse ano. – O ex-playboy estava até roxo de raiva.

-EPA! Que é isso, cunhado? Ela só comeu uma salsicha estragada enquanto a gente esperava o trem, só isso... Credo, que estresse...

-Ela anda comendo há muito tempo salsicha estragada... – Yohji não desamarrou a cara enquanto se sentavam.

Mais risadas enquanto se serviam. Omi olhava pra todos eles, brincando, partilhando aquele momento especial com ele, responsáveis pela sua felicidade. Ele sabia que faria o mesmo por qualquer um deles. Aquela era sua família, aquele momento era só deles. Porque era Natal e porque milagres ainda acontecem... Beijou a testa do bebê em seus braços e olhou para o marido a sua frente. Adorou o brilho no olhar do ruivo e o sorriso aberto dele. Os lábios dele disseram: “Feliz Natal. Eu te amo!” Definitivamente, o Natal é uma época maravilhosa...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Nossa, que capítulo difícil de sair... O meu computador fechou umas duas vezes enquanto eu digitava... Bem, Evil, este é o seu presente de Natal/aniversário... Eu disse que ia ser fluffy... Agora o making-off... Esse fic foi o resultado de uma conversa entre a Suryia Tsukiyono (espero que ela não ligue de ter feito uma participação especial no fic, decorando o quarto da filha de Omi) a Evil e eu no MSN. A Evil me pediu esse fic de aniversário e eu regateei, porque M-preg é sempre uma coisa complicada. A gente tem que arrumar umas desculpas plausíveis pra engravidar um homem. Pois a Suryia conseguiu formular toda uma hipótese cientificamente comprovável e jogou no meu colo. Eu disse que faria um fic bem SAP para acompanhar o espírito natalino. A Evil ainda está esperando um fic de gravidez extenso, complicado, bem detalhista, viu, querida Tsukiyono? A hipótese foi sua, se vira... Bem, Feliz Natal, pessoal. Eu acredito em milagres e acredito no amor. Beijo. 24/12/2004.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Este fic é uma encomenda, foi feito de acordo com o gosto da aniversariante. Claro que é meio OOC, meio UA, totalmente TWT. Vai ter três capítulos... 19/12/2004


End file.
